


Сизый дым

by CrAtErXIII



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, anime - Fandom
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Smoking, Worth Re-Reading
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrAtErXIII/pseuds/CrAtErXIII
Summary: Съесть твое бьющееся сердце — поэзия моего рассудка





	Сизый дым

_Сизый дым_  
_Черные ногти_  
_Стальные глаза_

  
               Токио затянул густой смог, приглушая и без того тусклый свет от фонарей, фар и витрин магазинов, кажущимися такими крохотными с семидесятого этажа заброшенной постройки, где они временно перекантовывались, пока не утихнет переполох в седьмом районе. Призрачные толпы людей потерянными душами блуждали среди осенней прохлады. Чересчур беспечно с их стороны: когда еда маячит прямо перед носом грех не воспользоваться моментом.    
               В воздухе витал аромат надвигающейся войны – затяжной и кровопролитной, беспощадной и стратегически тяжелой – той, в которой погибнут многие: и со стороны людей, и гулей.  
              Металл не исчезал из невозмутимого взгляда, даже когда глаза наливались темно-бардовой мощью и чернели белки. Это не удивительно: когда признаешься самому себе, что ты убийца и опускаться еще ниже некуда, ведь давно уже прозябаешь на самом дне, то отпадают вопросы о морали и погружаешься в угольно-черный омут с головой. Пропадают рамки допустимого. Стираются запреты. Исчезает всё, оставляя оголенный хаос. Он стал воплощением этого хаоса, приняв на себя неподъемную ношу, перестав просить обратно свою человечность.  
               Аято в Канеки бесило всё: от его ауры до мельчайшей детали его внешности. Пепельные волосы, до невозможности мягкие и прямые, развевавшиеся на ветру – серебренные пряди вперемешку с белоснежными. Неестественно меланхоличный взгляд, который вовсе не вязался со стальными радужками. Бледная кожа, контрастирующая с черным костюмом, сделанным Аято вручную. Рост Канеки тоже задевал Аято за живое, а руки так и чесались сосчитать все идеально белые кости в теле этого полугуля, пока они будут омываться темно-бордовой кровью.  
               Острые плечи дрогнули, учуяв постороннюю фигуру на крыше. Белые пряди упали на острые скулы, как только Канеки медленно повернулся к возвышавшемуся над ним парнем с пылающей яростью в синих глазах. Аято отчетливо видел каждый изъян этого создания, этой лабораторной ошибки с чужими органами. Неудачный выбор подопытного.  
                 Самой противной занозой в полугуле напротив была его молчаливость. Прочитать эмоции по его фарфоровому выражению лица было не дано никому. Аято непоколебимо был уверен в следующем: Канеки страдал, а из-за его непробиваемой стены безмолвия от всех ускользало, что он живое создание и ему тяжело.  
               Рука выскользнула из кармана толстовки и длинные пальцы грубо сжали в тиски острый подбородок, безмолвно приказывая посмотреть на чистокровного, истинного гуля. Тонкие брови насмешливо изогнулись: без устрашающей маски этот сопляк тянул лишь на консультанта в затхлой библиотеке в бедном квартале, где бодяги на вкус не лучше помоев, которые люди ежедневно впихивают в себя. Омерзительно. Эти черви заслуживают умирать в муках, идентичных тем, которые они применяют к гулям.  
               Дымящаяся сигарета, зажатая между пальцами, понемногу тлела, испуская горький запах. Никто, кроме Аято, не знал, что Канеки курит после каждой операции или бойни. Этот бессмысленный секрет был единственным, что их объединяло. На нечто большее они не зарились никогда: им порой казалось, что и это был перебор. Аято и вовсе был рад ограничиться знанием лишь именем белокурого парня, а то уж больно много в Канеки было утаенного, скрытого и замаскированного…    
               Тонкие обветренные губы растянулись в улыбке: такой фальшивой и неестественной на его наивном лице – ее задушевность не совпадала с немым отчаяньем на дне зрачков. Беснующее омерзение подбивало Аято врезать по бледной скуле, рассечь ее, чтобы потом проделать то же самое с другой, а потом, выбив ребра, вытащить бьющееся сердце этого высокомерного выскочки, возомнившего себя чуть ли не королем над всеми. Попробовать на вкус плоть ненормального полугуля было довольно дикой идеей, но от этого не менее заманчивой.   
               Аято надменно ухмыльнулся собственным сомнениям: а было ли вообще у Канеки сердце? Зияющая угольно-черная дыра была бы более правдоподобной находкой при вскрытии. Сокровенной правды Аято не знал – Кен швырнул бы Киришиме в руки свое прогнившее сердце, обвитое сколопендрами, если бы синеволосый попросил.  
               Из стальных засовов в душе прорывалось еле сдерживаемое желание покрыть тонкую атласную кожу длинными кораллово-бардовыми полосами, увидеть алые синяки и ушибы, а от фантазий про скрежет хрустальных костей сносило крышу. Аято готов был продать остатки души, за возможность оторвать кагуне Канеки, которое доставляло столько хлопот его врагам.  
               Аято потрепал серьгу в левом ухе, прислушиваясь к шуму на людных улицах: будущих трупов было предостаточно. Он смиренно ждал приказа Канеки идти в атаку, поскольку адреналин в крови зашкаливал, а выплескивать его некуда. Внутри всё сжигал порыв накинуться на хоть кого-то, а золотистые ниточки самоконтроля ежесекундно обрывались.  
               Канеки гостеприимным жестом протянул Киришиме тонюсенькую сигарету, чью заоблачную цену было неприлично озвучивать вслух. Эта вежливость и любезность, будто Канеки делал Киришиме неуплатное одолжение, была хуже вырванного позвоночника. Аято бесила роль жертвы благотворительности…  
               С брезгливостью фыркнув на предложение покурить, он молниеносно опустился на колени и, больше не теряя ни секунды, выплеснул всю свою злобу на ближайшее живое существо. Аято бесцеремонно впился зубами в тонкую шею, посасывая сладковатую кожу. Он наспех схватил тонкое запястье Кена и поднес к своим волосам, мельком глянув в стальные глаза недогуля. Намекать дважды не было нужды: такие спонтанные действия со стороны Киришимы были не в новинку.  
               Громко причмокивая, Аято слизывал бардовые капли крови, которые сочетали в себе вкус и гуля, и человека. Он нехотя отстранился, осознавая, что еще немного и окончательно утратит контроль над собой.  
              Канеки потрепал длинные пряди Киришимы, вертя между пальцами сигарету, чей пепел спадал на темные ногти парня. Раскрасневшиеся следы быстро исчезли, заживляя лишь поверхность. Хоть отметины исчезли, но ощущения никуда не делись. Аято явно жаждал продолжения и его почерневшие белки его выдавали.  
                Канеки, не разрывая зрительно контакта, от которого едва искры не сыпались, втянул смертельно-ядовитый дым, наполняя им легкие до предела, а потом медленно потянулся к губам Аято, растягивая моменты, будоражащие сознание. Киришима не упираясь разомкнул челюсти, впуская клочья сизого дыма и шершавый язык с горьким привкусом терпкого кофе.  
               Из раза в раз, когда они оставались наедине, у Аято проскальзывало впечатление, что к нему прикасается мертвенно-бледный труп, который использует всё отведенное ему время лишь для копания в самом себе. От всех скупых и жестких ласк Канеки исходила тоска, словно он прощался. Неприязнь к символизму белокурого недогуля уже давненько пустила корни внутри Аято. Наверное с самого начала, как только этот слабак вторгнулся в мир гулей, при этом одной ногой оставаясь в мире людей.  
               После того, как Кен разорвал поцелуй для того чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, Киришима продолжительное время откашливался. Неважно сколько раз Канеки вытворял этот фокус с дымом — Аято никак не мог привыкнуть к мерзкому привкусу сигарет.  
               — Передай всем, что мы начинаем. — коротко приказал Одноглазый Король, устремив решительный взор в глубины людного Токио.  
                — Давно пора. — буркнул Чёрный Кролик, натягивая маску. — И так много времени потеряли впустую... — он раздраженно цокнул языком, когда его собеседник, не выслушав его до конца, прыгнул с крыши: Кену, видимо, не терпелось привести в исполнение свой план, над созданием которого он ломал голову две недели подряд.  
                 Развернувшись на каблуке сапога, Киришима пошел уведомить всех о начале конца... Конца для всех? Или же только...  
                                        Аято ненавидел Канеки. У них это чувство было взаимным.

  
_"если бы мы переродились вновь, в параллельной вселенной, в другой реальности, в мирные времена, при иных обстоятельствах, будучи кем-то другим, то может появилась бы вероятность, что мы были бы вместе"_


End file.
